


The precious help of Rose Weasley

by wizardgrindylow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardgrindylow/pseuds/wizardgrindylow
Summary: Albus is in love with Scorpius. But how can he say it to him ?Rose Weasley know how to help Albus with this.And thanks to Rose for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo ! 
> 
> I'm really happy to post this one shot today ! It's Scorbus, It's the first kiss, it's cuuuute haha. So I really hope that you're gonna enjoy it
> 
> (ps : I'm french, I tried to correct my errors as much as I can but I probably missed a lot of them, so sorry if you see any grammatical errors !) 
> 
> Enjoy ! ;)

The life of Albus had always been a disaster. From his childhood, things had badly begun. His older brother, James, had always been the one who drew the attention, the one that was congratulated on its talent in Quidditch as his father, the one who had never had problems with the celebrity of their father. And then his younger sister Lily had arrived. Adorable little Lily, so talented as his brother in Quidditch, and strong character as her mother. Between his brother and her sister Albus had never managed to make a place in his family.

He had thought that by arriving at Hogwarts things went changed. But he had made a mistake. Sorting Hat had decided to send him to Slytherin. Albus was never felt so alone, his father and her mother had sent to Gryffindor, James too and Lily had also been sent to it. His father had always been supportive of him even when he had announced him that he belonged to Slytherin. Whereas Albus would have believed the opposite. But he had never had a relation privileged with his father so it had reassured Albus at the first but he was not felt less alone after all. 

At this moment, Albus didn't have any friends. Rose, his cousin, had been sent to Ravenclaw. Rose had been his best friend during all his childhood. Never he would have thought that they would be in a different house. But it had been the case and Albus had had to make with this. 

He had then met Scorpius Malfoy. His only friend, his best friend. The first time when Albus had seen him, shy and reserved Scorpius, he had known that he would get along with him. And he had not made a mistake this time. Never he is felt alone after having met Scorpius. He had found somebody who understood him, somebody who share with him the same thing. Scorpius also wanted to escape the celebrity of his father. The years that Albus had spent with Scorpius were the best of all his life.

Albus had never forgotten Rose, but they had gone away. He knew that she not really appreciated his friendship with Scorpius. But it had changed after their 4th year.  
Of course, Albus would have preferred to forget their 4th year. All their misadventures and the impact that they had but in the end, it had made it possible to move closer Albus and Scorpius even more. And also to renew the links with Rose. And Albus terribly needed it from now.

He needed her advice. Rose had always been there for him even in spite of the fact that they had not too much spoken to each other during the last years. She had always been someone wise who knew how to advise people. And today Albus needed her.  
There is some weeks ago, he had realized something. Something which was a part of him since longer that what he would have thought. Something that he would never have considered possible. Albus had taken a time to be made at this idea, he had even tried to forget it. But he wanted to enjoy his life and never he could fight the strength of his feelings. Feelings that Albus had for Scorpius ; because he was in love with him.  
And after a few weeks to reflect and to twist his spirit with his thoughts he had decided that it was the time to tells it Scorpius. No matter what he would think of it, no matter if his feelings were mutual or not and no matter if it was a stupid idea. Albus was not capable anymore of dealing with his feelings. And it was for this that he needed Rose.  
Today he had made an appointment with her in the park, the day was brightened up and pleasant so it was a good way to take advantage of it. 

Albus sighed, a little stressed out when he saw Rose arriving. She sat down next to him and put her enormous bag which contained almost all her books.  
"You really need to take all your books with you?"  
Rose gave him a look which meant that yes, she really needed it.  
Then she lengthened and sighed in satisfaction. Albus, he, extracted the grass by small bundles around him.  
"Well, why you wanted to speak to me Alby? What worth me this pleasure?"  
Albus grimaced.  
"Don't call me Alby, Rose it's ridiculous and you know that I don't like it"  
Rose laughed but Albus does not manage to relax. He really needed to speak to her seriously.  
"I'm serious Rose"  
Albus was sure that if he could see her face -what was not the case because she was lying and not him- he would have seen her raising her eyes to the sky.  
"Right, right, so tell me what's going on ?"  
"I think that I'm in love with somebody" Albus blurted.  
Rose got up abruptly and looked at him in the eyes.  
"In love ? you mean 'in love'?"  
Albus raised his eyes to the sky, obviously Rose was a good adviser but it was not easy to speak her.  
"Yes, Rose. I... I really, really love this person"  
Albus insisted on the "really". He wanted her to understand that he really loved Scorpius. However, he was not going to tell her that it was him who he loved.  
"Oh wow Alby, I can tell I'm happy for you, I mean it's a nice feeling to be in love with someone"  
Albus thought that "nice" was not the right word for his feelings about Scorpius. It was so much more than that.  
"And who is she ?"  
‘She?'  
Albus almost corrected her. Fortunately, he kept his mouth closed. He tried with great difficulty to keep his face expressionless, not to frown for example, so that Rose won't suspect anything.  
"I'm not going to tell you, it's nothing against you Rose but-"  
"I understand Alby" cut Rose by making a wink.  
"Stop calling me like that for Merlin sake!" cried Albus exasperated.  
Rose raised her hands by chuckling and Albus sighed. He took a big inspiration.  
"I would want to tell this person that I love her but I don't know how and what to say" confessed Albus with despair.  
"You must really love this person huh?" Albus thought of Scorpius. His pale and soft face, his smile with his dimples, his cheeks always slightly pinkish. His laughter when Albus made a joke, even if this was not funny. The way he frowns when he was concentrated. And then his kindness and his shyness that Albus found adorable.  
"Yes I really do." said Albus quietly.  
"Well, in this case. The first thing which I can recommend you it's to avoid twisting your fingers when you will speak to her" Albus got ready to cut her. "Albus I know you, you're going to be anxious and to twist your fingers. It's really necessary that you seem to trust yourself. Even if it isn't the case. You absolutely have to look at this person in the eyes and to be frank. I mean there that you have to say directly what you have to say. It's what works the best."  
Albus agreed, concentrated by Rose's words, he wanted to do his best with Scorpius.  
"And I don't know, then tell her how much you love her, what you like with her. I'm certain that it will work".  
She softly put a hand on his shoulders and smiled at him warmly. Albus did not know if he felt better, but he knew what he was going to tell Scorpius. He needed to tell him everything, and he was going to make it. His heart beat in anticipation and he smiled by thinking of his best friend. Even if that took place badly, Albus knew that he would have tried something. He loved Scorpius more than anything.  
"Thank you, Rose, I'm going to try to do my best"  
Thanks to Rose, now Albus had found the courage to speak to Scorpius.

_________________________________

Before entering the boys' dormitory, Albus took a big inspiration. Scorpius was on the other side of the door. 'Oh my god' thought Albus. If he had belonged to Gryffindor, he would have directly entered into the dormitory. But he had no more much courage. Albus forced himself to calm. He had to tell absolutely everything Scorpius. Yes, he had to make it.  
He opened the door slowly and saw directly Scorpius. He searched something in his suitcase. After a moment he brought out a book of it and turned around.  
"Albus!" Scorpius cheerfully said when he saw him. "I thought that you were going to take more time than that at the library"  
His smile warmed Albus inside.  
"Hum yes, the library," said Albus "Actually I have something to tell you. It's important"  
Scorpius seemed surprised by the serious tone of Albus. Then his face took a worried expression. Albus had always been amazed at the way Scorpius' face was meaning.  
"Now that you say that... I also have something important to tell you"  
It was Albus' tour to be surprised  
"You remember Katy? "  
Albus remembered her very well. Scorpius went out with this Katy during a week but that had not worked. Albus, who at this moment knew that he was in love with Scorpius, had felt an enormous jealousy. He thought that Scorpius had forgotten her but apparently not.  
"I talked to her and-"  
Albus started to panic.  
He did not want to hear what Scorpius was going to tell him. He dreaded what Scorpius was going to tell him. Then in a moment's panic, he blurted all that he had to tell to Scorpius.  
"No, wait for a second Scorp. I have something to tell you first ; I love you" Albus felt his cheeks burned but he continued by trying of not twist his fingers. "For a little while. But I not dared to say it to you because... because I know that you don't share my feelings" He felt tears pricked his eyes. Why was he such an emotional person? "But no matter, I had to say it to you. I'm in love with you Scorpius Malfoy"  
Scorpius had his mouth half-opened. He seemed enormously surprised. But also... happy? Albus shook his head. He looked everywhere except at Scorpius and concentrated his glare on a small fish which swam on the other side of the window in the big lake. He tried with great difficulty to hold his tears. Scorpius was going to tell him that he liked him only as a friend, that he could not conceive to love him too or worse he was going to tell him that he was in love with Katy.  
"Wow Albus I... I was going to-"  
"I know that you love Katy but-"  
"What ? No Albus wait! " Scorpius shouted while Albus got ready to leave. Albus frowned a little and turned around. Scorpius had got closer and he scratched himself the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment.  
"I didn't know that you loved me Al. If I had known, I..." He sniffed by smiling. "If I had known I would have made that since a long time"  
He advanced, even more, Albus and put down quite slowly his lips on his. Albus made a small noise of surprise. Dozens of questions turned in his spirit. He understood nothing but when Scorpius put his hand, with his cold fingers on the back of his neck, he said to himself that this time he was going to live with it.  
He answered Scorpius' kiss, moving his lips at the same time as his best friend. He had waited so much time to make that. He had dreamed about it. And now that he kissed the boy of his dreams, he did not manage to believe it.  
The mouth of Scorpius on his and his hot breath sent some heat and shivers to all his body. Never he had felt a similar thing.  
Far too soon to his taste, Scorpius moved back out of breath. His cheeks and lips were red and he smiled. Albus was sure that it was in the same state. Scorpius' hand was always on his neck and Albus did not want that he removes it.  
"I love you too Albus." said Scorpius with an amused smile in front of the blank air of Albus.  
Albus was not still recovered of his emotions and he always had dozens of questions in his head but he decided that he could live with it. Scorpius shared his feelings. Scorpius loved him. He perceived the small fish which he had seen earlier and smiled discreetly. He thought again about Rose, who had given him the courage to speak to Scorpius. 

Albus was with Scorpius and he was happy as never it had been before. His life was no more a disaster now.


End file.
